how_to_catch_a_cheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Delinquent caught cheating on Robot-Chan
'''Ryuto caught cheating on Pippi '''is the fourth episode of How to Catch a Cheater. In this episode, Robot-Chan catches Pompadour cheating on him with Osoro. Characters * Yandere-Chan with eyepatch * Robot-Chan * Pompadour * Osoro Shidesu * Midori Gurin (cameo) * Osana Najimi (voice cameo) * Kizana Sunobu (voice cameo) * Ayano Aishi (cameo) * Rino Fuka (cameo) Plot As always, Yandere-Chan with eyepatch starts the episode by introducing herself, and explaining the events of the previous episode. She then meets Robot-Chan, who Yandere-Chan with eyepatch assumes is looking for a suitor, despite the fact the translation at the bottom of the screen implies she is attempting to end the human race. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch describes that the robot is made for love, and she thinks she hears Robot-Chan say she has her eye on someone. The episode then transitions to a classroom in Akademi High School, where the voices of Kizana and Osana can be heard. Over both of them, Ayano can be heard, saying: "Someone important is protecting the one I love. I just fucking hate my classmates." The camera then zooms in on Ayano's face, as she says "what?" Rino Fuka then informs the class that they'll be learning about how everyone she loves abandons her. Pompadour makes an irritated remark, and then the camera cuts to Yandere-Chan with eyepatch and Robot-Chan standing outside the classroom, and Yandere-Chan with eyepatch assumes that Robot-Chan's suitor is Pompadour. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch then approaches Pompadour, and convinces him to meet Robot-Chan in the bathhouse later. He reluctantly agrees, and the episode jump cuts to the bathhouse. Pompadour enters the bathhouse, saying in an annoyed voice "This better be good." Suddenly, he meets Osoro, stumbling over his words and reminding her that this was off-limits. Osoro explains that she likes his pompadour the best out of all the delinquents. Him and Osoro get in the bath. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch, meanwhile, is watching from a distance, and runs out of the bathhouse to inform Robot-Chan that Pompadour is cheating on her. Robot-Chan is heartbroken, but she quickly turns from sad to angry, and decides that she's so furious she has to end the human race. She begins to move towards the bathhouse, and Yandere-Chan with eyepatch begs her to stop. She refuses to listen and continues to the bathhouse. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch contacts her co-workers, informing them that Robot-Chan is trying to destroy the human race, and requests they give her a raise. Yandere-Chan with eyepatch makes an attempt to find Robot-Chan, to no avail, and she assumes that Robot-Chan is hellbent on ending the human race, and is camouflaging. She then rushes into the bathhouse to tell Osoro and Pompadour that Robot-Chan is coming for them, but they don't listen. Robot-Chan enters the bathhouse and climbs into the bath, ready to kill Osoro and Pompadour. However, the water causes her to short-circuit and break down, collapsing in the bathtub. Pompadour, ridden with guilt, goes to the incinerator, and ends his life. The episode then comes to a close. category:Episodes